1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition method and film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-135154, a film deposition method is known of causing a hydroxyl group to adsorb on an inner surface of a recessed portion formed in a substrate in a desired distribution, causing an organic aminosilane gas on the substrate on which the hydroxyl group is adsorbed, and supplying an oxidation gas to the substrate on which the organic aminosilane gas is adsorbed, thereby depositing a silicon oxide film in the recessed portion.
Such a film deposition method can deposit the film with a desired film thickness distribution by controlling an adsorption distribution of the hydroxyl group, thereby performing film deposition with high bottom-up properties or film deposition conforming to a shape of the recessed portion according to the intended purpose.
In the meantime, the above-mentioned film deposition with high bottom-up properties is being demanded for film deposition other than that of the silicon oxide film due to the increasing density and diversity of semiconductor integrated circuits.